


Make Believe

by Oikawaluvbug



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst to Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawaluvbug/pseuds/Oikawaluvbug
Summary: “Have you ever wanted to be little again Iwa-chan?” Oikawa suddenly spoke up, he could practically taste the alcohol on his breath.“Sometimes,” He answered shortly taking a quick drink of his beer, Oikawa thought beer was gross but it was the only alcohol Iwaizumi actually enjoyed drinking. “What ‘bout you?”“All the time,”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/ Iwaizumi Hajime, kenhina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Make Believe

Oikawa was bundled up with Iwaizumi’s sweater, it was a nice cream white color that had a Godzilla printed on the front pocket. He could still feel the cold breeze every once in a while but he chose to ignore it just glad to have something warm. Of course it left Iwaizumi in the freezing cold but he wasn’t complaining, even if he was cold he probably wouldn’t say anything anyway. 

They both were sat upon the swings looking above at the stars. Oikawa would make the occasional comment about the constellations he could find, often leaving him going on about a rant that someone how aliens were involved in. 

“Have you ever wanted to be little again Iwa-chan?” Oikawa suddenly spoke up, he could practically taste the alcohol on his breath. 

“Sometimes,” He answered shortly taking a quick drink of his beer, Oikawa thought beer was gross but it was the only alcohol Iwaizumi actually enjoyed drinking. “What ‘bout you?”

“All the time,” he paused for a moment to fiddle with the vodka bottle in his hands, “Sometimes I just want to go back to being a kid, life was easier then ya know?” 

“And I wasn’t so stressed, I could just be a kid without any worries.”he took a drink of the vodka cringing slightly at the taste, “At night sometimes I pretend I’m still a kid, I’ll pretend I can still make believe without looking weird.”

Iwaizumi nodded, “Yeah,” he turned to look at Oikawa, his face was slightly pink due to the cold weather and alcohol. Oikawa always found it cute how his whole face turned a light pink whenever he was cold or embarrassed, “Sometimes I still think about scaring you with bugs.” He let out a small chuckle as he brought the beer bottle back up to his lips to take a drink. 

“Mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa laughed along too. He swear he saw Iwaizumi stare at him for a couple seconds but he pushed it away, he was probably just imagining things. 

He pushed himself slightly on the swing careful not to spill the cheap alcohol they’d stolen from Oikawa’s parents liquor cabinet. Not like they’d notice it was missing anyway, they hardly ever drank alcohol. 

“We should make pretend again,” Oikawa state’s quietly. 

“We’re 18 Oikawa, not 7.” 

“I know but,” he turned his head to look at Iwaizumi, still swinging slowly. “Don’t you think it would be fun, I’ll even let you be my personal servant.”

“Har har, very funny.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes sarcastically, “and what would I be doing as Oikawa Tooru’s personal servant?”

“Make me lots and lots of milk bread, maybe I’ll let you sleep in the castle instead of the horse stables.” 

Iwaizumi let a small smile form on his sculpted face, “Now what room would I be sleeping in?” 

Oikawa blushes from the way the words came off of Iwaizumi’s tongue, it was almost as if he was suggesting something. Oikawa pushes it off and told himself it was just the alcohol in their systems. 

He placed his finger on his chin as if to pretend to be in deep thought, “Hmm, perhaps the kitchen or if you’re lucky you can have your own personal room next to mine.”

“As if I’d like to sleep in the room next to you, I’d rather sleep i-“ Iwaizumi stopped halfway through his sentence. 

“You’d rather sleep where Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked cockily. Oikawa may seem dumb but he really wasn’t, he was sure he knew what the shorter boy was about to say. 

Iwaizumi blushed profusely, “N-nothing.” He took a long sip of his beer to avoid anymore questions. 

“Mhm, if you say so Iwa-chan.” Oikawa took a drink of his own alcohol. 

Suddenly Iwaizumi stood up from the swing tossed his now empty beer bottle to the side and walked to stand in front of Oikawa. 

Oikawa stopped swinging and gave his best friend a confused look, “What’s up Iwa-chan?”

“I-uh, just. Fuck.” He paused to rub the bridge of his nose. Oikawa waiter patiently for him to continue his sentence fiddling with the chains on the swing. “It’s just you’re drunk, I’m drunk and I can’t help but think how beautiful you look right now. That sounds really fucking weird, trust me I know but-“

He was suddenly cut off by Oikawa speaking over him, “No.”

“No, what?”

“It’s not weird because, because I feel the same Hajime.” Oikawa felt his pale cheeks turn a bright red, he looked everywhere but in the green eyed boys eyes. 

“Tooru, look at me please,” Oikawa blushed a darker shade at the usage of his first name. He slowly turned his eyes to look at Iwaizumi. “Can I kiss you? I know that we’re both drunk and we’re not thinking straight but I real-“

Oikawa shut his rambling up by pulling him down by his shirt for a kiss. Iwaizumi squeaked in surprise and Oikawa only smiled. 

The kiss was slow and sweet, even while drunk. It may have been messier than it would be while they were sober but the two of them didn’t seem to mind, they were only entrapped in each other and the way their mouths moved together. 

Soon enough Oikawa pulled away his eyes still closed, he had a deep feeling of regret in his chest. He knew he didn’t regret the kiss but something was bothering him and that bugged him. 

He opened his eyes before stuttering out a quick “I need to go.” And before he knew it he was up and running back to his house, the vodka bottle laying next to the swings where a confused Iwaizumi stood.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1/3 >:) be prepared for angst next chapter ahahahahb


End file.
